NeverEnding: Season 1
by LoveMeDarlin.o.O.Kudzia
Summary: Astronaut Bella Swan got sucked into a BlackHole after Jupiter and it's moons exploded. Trapped in a different part of the universe she finds herself on a jail ship with escaped alien life forms and that she's being hunted by insane Volturi leaders. What will Bella do to survive and find her way back home? AU/OOC Edward/Bella pairing.
1. Episodes 1: Premiere

Here it is; my first Edward and Bella story. I hope you enjoy it as much as the others. This story is an AU/OOC. Everything but the names of the characters and their personalities are made up with the help of most wonderful Sci-fi movies and series. This story has nothing to do with the Twilight Saga. (P.S: Other language are written backwards but it's still in English)

***All character belongs to SM. No copyright intended. Mentions some… few characters from other movies, songs/lyrics and I also do not own them.**

**.**

**NeverEnding: Season 1**

**Episodes 1: Premiere**

**Presented by Future Television**

**Written by LoveMeDarlin**

**Inspired by MubBrat**

**Edited and Beta by Mortal-Paralight20**

**.**

* * *

Summary: Have you ever wondered if we're really alone in this universe? Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main; Seasons come and go, but we will never change. "Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan, _an Astronaut_. I got sucked into a Blackhole when Jupiter, along with its sixty-six moons, exploded. Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe on this alien ship, _a jail ship_, full of strange alien life forms_. Help me! _Listen, please. Is there anybody out there that can help me? I'm being hunted by an insane being, _a Volturi leader. _I'm doing everything I can. But, in the end, I'm just looking for a way home."

* * *

"Houston, do you copy? Can anyone hear me? Houston!" All I was getting back was static. After I was suck into the black hole, I lost all contact with IASA (International Aeronautics and Space Administration). I was starting to lose all sense of hope when I was suddenly expelled out of the black hole.

"Houston, we have a... Oh god that's big… That's _really_ big."

Earth… Earth, or any of our nine planets and hundreds of moons, was nowhere in sight. Instead, there was a humongous spacecraft being attacked by smaller ships. Before I could get a better look, I was suddenly shaken as three small, sleek spaceships streak past me in pursuit of something. Maybe it was the bigger ship? I barely had time to adjust myself before my Vostok 42 Apollo—the model of my spaceship—is in between the fourth and fifth ship, which starts to fire at each other. The fourth ship spins out of control and explodes against a small asteroid.

"What in hell is going on? Houston, come in!" My ship starts to shake again and I thought I was under attack but now the Vostok is being pulled by an unknown force, maybe a tractor beam or something, towards the huge, bloodcurdling spaceship under attack by the smaller ships. NeverEnding One—the name of my ship—is drawn into the massive, tiered interior, which is then released and glides to a safe landing in the extra-terrestrial hanger.

A small 9 inch, R2-D2 looking golden droid appears which startles me as it peers down in my direction through my Vostok's canopy. Okay, maybe I was more than a little startled because I accidentally shot my only flare gun at it—which turned out to be one of my worst ideas yet. With the windows of the aircraft being top of the line, instead of creaking, it bounced off and went straight into the wiring system. Before I could do anything to prevent any damage, the internal warning siren alerts me to a more immediate danger.

"Fire! Warning, warning, warning. Fire…"

I hit the eject canopy button, propelling the drone across the hanger, jumping out while I fight to save the Vostok. Pulling out the fire extinguisher, I start to put out the fire, seeing it dim to nothingness.

"That was close…" I take a closer look into my vessel and see that I had hit the communication wiring. "Shit."

My head turns around when I hear a small electronic chattering sound. I walk slowly to retrieve the droid, now with one broken leg, struggling to escape from under the canopy. The odd noise it was making must be because it's hurt. After I was done taking off the canopy, it sped off, using its left and middle leg to walk around, deeper into the monstrous ship. Two similar droids quickly appear and forcibly start guiding me through the alien ship to a large, open command center.

"What is it, Lassie? You want me to follow you? All you had to do is say so." I kick one of the droids away as it runs over my foot while I clumsy stumble across the ship. I look up and gasp. "We're not in Kansas anymore, are we Lassie?" I bring my fist up to my eyes and rub them.

Now things are turning extremely weird for me. I must have died during the process of being sucked into the black hole. Two aliens wrestle with control stations as the ship shakes under the continuing attack. A squeak from a droid alerts the attention of the aliens and a tall, oversize warrior-like alien in black with tattoos all over his arms, long curly hair covering his face—but I could still make out the red eyes and the mean expression through the hair—strides across the deck, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me off my feet. The alien demands something of me in strange guttural tones.

"Ohw era uoy? Dneirf ro eof!" It yelled into my face but I couldn't understand a word it was saying, "Rewsna em!" His hold on my neck got tighter as I began to choke. I looked to the other, hoping that he… she… that it would help me out or at least speak English. The other alien, a well-dressed, bald pink female humanoid looks on indifferently.

"I don't understand you," I managed to choke out. "My name is Bella Sw…." If it was possible, his hold got tighter around my neck. I hear one of the droids come closer and it climbs up my pant's leg onto my jacket and to my ear. I start to fight as much as a strangled woman could when it injected something behind my ear. Suddenly, the alien's language begins to make sense.

"Are you a Pilot? Your ship and its technology is something we've never seen before. Can you get us out of here?" I look into what I could see of his eyes and see that he was scared and not at all threatening—besides his hold on my neck. I want to help but the shock of the past few hours starts to catch up to me. I'm speechless and confused. Apparently, my lack of help frustrates the Warrior and he throws me across the deck, where I land in a humiliating heap by a wall. Damn my clumsiness!

"Pilot, get us out of here!" the Warrior demands to the blank TV- shaped communications device in front of him. He's not only intimidating but crazy too. Just then, an obviously stressed big-headed alien with multiple-hands image appears up on said screen. It sort of looked like the post office alien that was smoking in Men in Black 2, except with a bigger head and ears.

"There is nothing I can do. We are still connected to eight of the battles ships…"

"Then get it unconnected!"

"I fear it is not that easy, they seem to have us under their own beam, which keeps us in place and controls the ships movements. Sort of like a control beam. I'm doing all that I can." With that said, the screen went blank again.

The infuriated Warrior starts yanking some tubes and wires beneath a control panel as the pink alien tries to calm him. Good luck with that, pink alien.

I'm trying to get up as a fourth, model-like alien on a hovering throne shoves past me. As the throne turns around, I get a good look at her. Her long blond hair was entwined with tentacles that were coming out of her head and reaching the seat of the throne. Her breasts are a little too big for her small body, while her legs were smoothly shaped and crossed like a queen. I put on my best flirty smile and look up to see her bright yellow eyes staring me down. Aww man! They say if looks could kill, but in this case, I think this alien might have the ability to do so… or think she does. She rolls her eyes, leaving me in the same place on the ground and announces to the Warrior: "I found the ship manifest. I've discovered they are here to transfer us to a new lifer's prison; we were scheduled for transfer an ruoh (hour) ago. If we do not leave now, more will be on their way to see what's wrong, these Slatrom are never late to a delivery." She has a voice like Christmas carolers. Hold up… Prison? Lifers? As in a prison for people severing a life sentence?!

"Prisoner... you're escaped prisoners?" That's all I could get out. I pinched myself hoping I would wake up from this dream.

"I will never be taken prisoner again!" exclaims the Warrior as he continues to yank at the tubing and wiring, spilling fluid in the process and setting off sparks. Oh, I live through a black hole and get captured by E.T's cousins just to be killed in a fire, on an alien ship, full of prisoners facing the life sentence. Doesn't really sound like a heroic way to go in my book…

The queen-like alien floats across to me and gives me a sickly sweet smile, showing her sharp teeth. They look like shark teeth and they are three rows, from what I can see. The middle one was also rotating… It's not like this is the most surprising thing I've seen all day.

"Stay away from me and I'll think about not eating you alive." She starts to advance on me again, taking a whiff of my scent. "Hmmm… I've never smelt anything like you." Suddenly, her squabbling is cut off by the well-dressed pink alien.

"Our shields are regenerating and their beams are dimming. Whatever you're doing, Emmett, keep it up." She starts to whisper into what looks like an earpiece. When she's done, three individual screens pop up on the front windshield, blocking our view to the outside. The one in the middle was who they call Pilot. To her right is a mutilated demon-looking thing and to her left is… the most human-looking person I've seen all day. "Ready yourselves for quantum-burst! Pilot, do all you can. General, make sure the unknown prisoners stay in that cell. Doctor… Just keep doing whatever you're doing." They all nod and the screen goes blank.

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

* * *

How was it? Once again I'm just testing it out. Hope you like it. So far you've met Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bella (Not in that order lol). Can you guess who is who?!

***For these who weren't paying attention above when I said word will be written backward... They are and I will not be writing them over. Unless you ask me to.***


	2. Episodes 2: Meeting the Volturi

Hello my wonderful readers! Did you enjoy the first chapter?! Well here is the second one. Please enjoy! (P.S: Other language are written backwards but it's still in English)

***All character belongs to SM. No copyright intended. Mentions some… few characters from other movies, songs/lyrics and I also do not own them. Also Apple Computer is mention in this chapter… I don't own it in any way.**

**.**

**NeverEnding: Season 1**

**Episodes 2: Meeting the Volturi**

**Presented by Future Television**

**Written by LoveMeDarlin.o.O**

**Inspired by MubBrat**

**Edited and Beta by Mortal-Paralight20**

**.**

* * *

Summary: Have you ever wondered if we're really alone in this universe? Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main; Seasons come and go, but we will never change. "Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan, _an Astronaut_. I got sucked into a Blackhole when Jupiter, along with its sixty-six moons, exploded. Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe on this alien ship, _a jail ship_, full of strange alien life forms_. Help me!_ Listen, please. Is there anybody out there that can help me? I'm being hunted by an insane being, _a Volturi leader_. I'm doing everything I can. But, in the end, I'm just looking for a way home."

* * *

_**Last Time on NeverEnding**_

"Ready yourselves for quantum-burst! Pilot, do all you can. General, make sure the unknown prisoners stay in that cell. Doctor… Just keep doing whatever you're doing." They all nod and the screen goes blank.

I see that everyone in the command center starts to move around, holding onto something while the ship starts to shake. My common sense should have kicked in then but, sadly, it didn't. As I'm trying to get up, I take a look outside to see a blue bubble starting to form its self around the ship's outer core. Within seconds,I'm flat on my back, flying out of the room and down the spaced hall while the ship zooms off into an unknown direction. To make matters worse, I finally stop rolling down the halls but all at the cost of my head hitting ceiling as the ship twists and turns.

_**Meanwhile **__**On board Volterra Main Carrier Ship**_

The remainder of the fighters, outside the ship, are ordered to return to a Volterra Main Carrier Ship. On the bridge of the Carrier, three Slatrom kings, Aro, Caius, and Marcus enter to receive news that the lifer prison ship, Katitie has escaped.

"We cannot have a docile Lifers Ship escape on our watch! It simply had 16 prisoners, a doctor, and an undercover agent. How did this happen?!" Caius yells at their personal top guards. Unable to control his anger any longer, he strides to Jane, slapping her across the face. "Where is Faize? He was leading you into this mission… Young man can't do anything to save his life," he remarks, looking over to Marcus and Aro, who's currently talking to Felix with a shocked expression.

Aro and Marcus learn that two G.I.U's ship, which is short for Guard Investigation Units, are missing; one of which is youngest brother of the three, Faize. Repeating this to Caius, he copies their earlier expression.

"Alec, show us the last signal from Faize's G.I.U." Aro speaks for the first time that day, no longer in his usual happy mood. A replay from his recon satellite clearly shows Faize's G.I.U clipping Bella's Vostok.

"Who is the pilot of that vessel?" Caius angrily demands. "Someone will pay for our brother's death."

As everyone quickly stumble about, Marcus stays and watches the reruns, seeing a second G.I.U. Not saying a word, he walks out of the room toward his reading chambers.

_**Back onboard Katitie**_

**Bella's POV**

I slowly make my way back up to the hall to the command center, knowing this would be a good time to run the opposite direction but I couldn't bring myself to. I'm known to have no self-preservation. As I walked into the room, Queen Blondie is screaming at the Pilot via the TV- shaped communications device.

"Pilot, do you know where we are?" the pink alien asks the creature on the screen.

"Yes, of course! We're someplace else!" it yelled at her. "I'll... get back to you on the specifics." The screen goes blank once again. I couldn't help but laugh. I think I might have bumped my head too hard, considering I find this funny for some reason now. All of a sudden, the blonde on the throne, making her way towards me. Oh no. I turn to make a run for it but trip over my left foot, falling to the ground as she reaches me.

"This is your entire fault! You're a useless piece of…" I'm guessing I wasn't worth the strength to finish her sentence because she made her move to jump at me. If it wasn't for the little pink pixie, I would've been molded into dust.

"What is the matter with you people?" I demand. I hadn't noticed that the warrior—Emmett, I think the pilot called him—wasn't in the room until he came in with the human looking male.

"Stay still. You won't feel a thing." Pointing at me, the warrior hands him what looks like a needle. The male takes it; puts it in his mouth like he's trying to balance it on his tongue, and aims for me. His tongue starches out of his month like a chameleon tongue but longer. Halfway to me, my reflexes kick in. I scramble to my feet and try to make a run for it but miserably fall to the floor again and start to crawl. I feel something hit the back of my neck and stuck there. I lift my hands up to try and remove it but I begin to feel a little sleepy. Did he just drug me? All I could think about before slipping into unconsciousness was Emmett's hairy hands grabbing me before I could hit the floor. My last coherent thought is: _he must be half Bigfoot or maybe Chewbacca is real._

**3rd person POV**

"Let me go! How dare you touch me?" Rosalie exclaims. She turns around in her hover throne, causing Alice to fall to the ground.

"Rose! That's enough." Emmett holds Isabella in his arms looking pissed. "We have things to handle. Please save it for later. We are not in the clear yet." Turning to Alice, he gives her a smile. "And who are you?"

"I am Alice, Oracle of planet Prosperity. You are Emmett; he's Carlisle, and she's Rosalie." She frowns at the girl, still unconscious in Emmett's arm. "I can't see anything about her." Alice starts slowly rubbing her temples as she walks away from the others. Carlisle blinks in shock, looks over to the little girl in Emmett's arms and makes his way closer to them.

"I'll take it from here. Some tests will be appropriately done. She doesn't seem to be Slatrom but has close resemblance to our kind." Taking Isabella from Emmett, he starts to make his way to his office.

"Pilot, how is everyone else?" The CS—Commutations Screen—comes on, viewing on three different screens on the windshield again but only two familiar faces.

"Ask them yourself, Emmett! I am currently busy trying to figure out where we are and do an assessment on Katitie's damage. Also, we've lost a transfer pod holding an unknown number of shipmates. I must find where they are." With that, Pilot's screen is replaced by a different face. The Demon-looking creature looks at everyone in the room, his eyes briefly staying on Alice, before he shows his badge and walks away.

"Great! We have a Five-Star General on board… Highest military ranking in the universe! We're all dead." Rosalie can't help but mutter out loud. Emmett, ignoring his mate for the moment, asks for the two that are remaining to state their name and reason aboard…

"I am…"

**Bella's POV**

My head! It feels like I was just hit by a train. I open my eyes to see that I'm no longer in the command center but what looks like a holding cell.

"Please let it all be a dream…" Closing my eyes, hoping I'll open them and be in an insane asylum on Earth, I begin rubbing my forehead desperately. "A really bad dream… A really _twisted_ bad dream…" I take a deep breath and gulp down all the spit I had in my mouth before opening my eyes once again. Looking around, I see that I'm still in the huge holding cell that resembles more like an empty bedroom with bars instead of a right wall.

I hear her Hover Chair before I see the blonde Barbie. She stood by the door with what looks like clothing in her left hand while typing into a security pad with her right. I'm was going to ask her what the hell is going on but stop short when I look down.

"Why am I naked?" I hurry to cover my breasts and private area before glaring at her. Seeing a covered corner, I duck over to get better coverage. "Why in the world did you take off my clothes?!"

"I am Rosalie Hale XVII, Princess of over six hundred billion people in the Eragon Cocoon Sector. I do not need to talk to you," she says, throwing a pile of clothes at me through the bars.

"I thought you were a prisoner?" I mumble while scrambling to put on my jeans.

"My cousin, Tanya Denali, stole my throne from me while I was asleep! Gave me to her guards to have their ways with me… I killed them all except her. A mistake I will soon be correcting." Rosalie stops and looks up with an unknown expression. "Everything was removed so Carlisle could examine you."

Examine me? Examine me?!

"Our droids injected you with a translator chip. You should have been injected with one at birth… you know, in order for us to understand each other." Rosalie's talking as if I'm a baby. I could't keep up with anything she's saying so I don't blame her at all. Finally, finishing putting on my clothes, I walk up to the bars, trying to find a way out.

"Why am I in here? Let me out. I'm not here to harm you… Man, I don't even know what here is. I'm from Earth. I'm human." I look at her with a pleading beg. She looks behind me, smirking.

"We can't trust you more than we could trust that," Rosalie says while pointing behind me. I turn around to see a horse lying down. Why in the hell would they have a horse aboard? As I move closer it stood up. But that's no horse… In front of me stands a gigantic wolf. Backing up into the wall before it can attack, I look at Rosalie for some help. The others from the command room and the screen were with her but none of them are looking my way. I turn back just in time to see the gray wolf turn into a woman.

"Boy was Spielberg ever wrong… Close encounter, my ass!" I'm trying not to look at her naked form as she dresses but she's gorgeous.

"Have you found my pack?" She completely ignores me and speaks to the male that shot me earlier.

"They took an escape pod down to the nearest planet to cause a distraction while we broke free. Pilot Esme has ordered them to travel to Wexford when it is clear. Until then, we will keep our distance in case they are followed. Aro will be disappointed to hear that you are missing and will stop at nothing to get your pack back. That's why we have all agreed we'll be traveling into the uncharted territories." I find myself not paying attention as Emmett walks around, picking up random pieces of metals and iron off of the floor. I would guess he's cleaning if it isn't the big shards of glass and wood he's stepping over… Wait a second, pack of what? "We will be traveling down to the nearest commerce planet for vital supplies. Food, drinks, medical equipment, and tools to fix Katitie. We should move before the Volturi finds us."

What the hell are a Katitie, Volturi, Uncharted Territories, and a pack of what?! I'm too busy with the questions in my head to notice them walking away to leave me alone with the werewolf girl. As she stares me down, I can't help but do the same. She looks human after considering the fact she has full black eyes without sclera, teeth like a wolf with a short mussel, wolf ears. Putting out her hand I see she also has paws that look more human than animal.

"Don't eat me…"

"I'm Leah…" we say at the same time.

_**Onboard Volterra Main Carrier Ship**_

The techs are finished extrapolating the image from Faize's recon data. On the wide screen is Bella's picture. The Volturi Kings stood there, not saying a word for setunim.

"Everyone leave us…" Marcus sighs as he watches their guards bow down to them before leaving. "I believe we've…" _Been mistaken_, he thought.

"Found our brother's assassin? Maybe even his murderer?" Caius paces back and forth while yelling out every synonym to the word 'killer'.

"She's Slatrom, our own kind killing the next to the throne." Aro, ignoring Marcus' pleas for further investigation and Caius demanding for war, walks up to the CS. "Pursuit Katitie and leave Agent 3 with the pack."

"Master Aro, four prisoners from Katitie have been spotted on commerce planet Percy I Eight. The ship is nowhere in sight, Sir. Should we pursuit?"

"Yes! We will be going down personally along with Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane. Prepare a transport pod." Caius and Aro marched out the door while Marcus follows behind them, shaking his head.

Landing down on the commerce planet, they start heading towards the market the prisoners are reported last seen. As they walk, Caius, leading up at the front, holds up his hand, signaling them to stop.

"It's been said a G.I.U just landed in the area. I say we forget the rest of the stuff and head back aboard Katitie," was heard on the other side of a shopping booth. After a male and two female women finish arguing, two of the three ran to tell the other. Caius chooses then to jump on whoever is on the other side.

_**Back Aboard Katitie**_

"Pilot, its Alice… The transport pod left me and I'm going to need you to beam me up." Leah and I sit in the Vessel Docks, waiting for the others' arrival. Leah somehow got use out with a fork. I didn't ask for details because at the time I'm too busy thinking of ways to get to my Vostok and out of here.

"Alice, I sense that you are not alone…"

"Yes, I was shopping! Now beam me up!" Wow. Someone is in a hurry. Moving toward the end of the dock waiting for her to come through, the thought never occurs to me that outer space actually is like Star War or Star Trek.

A white circle forms in the middle Shipping Dock as the outline of seven bodies start to form within.

"Shopping my ssa." Leah grabs my hand pushing us behind a crate. Putting her finger to her lips, she signals me to be quiet. Like I would have screamed out 'over here'!

"Come out! I can smell you from across the room. It's degrading, hiding behind boxes like an animal," someone calls from the other side of the box. "I can hear you breathe and your heart beating out of your chest." All of a sudden, the crate we're hiding behind is pushed to the side by a huge man almost the same size as Emmett. "Thank you, Felix."

Just then the ship's transport pod lands. As it open Rosalie, Emmett and the Doctor come out with their hands up and a little girl, no more than 15, walking out behind them with an evil smirk on her face. Looking over at me and Leah, her red eyes become brighter as Leah falls to the floor in pain.

"Interesting… Jane it seems she's unaffected. I'm Aro, one of the now three rulers of Volterra." Walking up to me, he says: "Name." I look around for any help with this unknown man but all I seen are the other transport pod and Alice joining Leah on the ground. The little girl smiles brightly down at them. "Name!"

"It's Isabella Swan…" As I took another look around, I seen the demon from earlier standing off to the side getting ready to attack. "Bella for short…"

"And where are you from… Isabella Swan, Bella?" He starts to circle me, making me nervous.

"In the pod, sir, before they noticed I was there... They said she claims to be a Human from a planet called Earth."

"Shut up, Jane!" The snowed hair ruler that spoke first glares at her. "If we wanted you to answer that question, we would have asked you. But I believe Aro asked our brother's murderer!" I look around the room one last time to see who would have had the nerve to kill a ruler. I seen through the pain in Leah and Emmett's eyes to see them stare at me in shock. I look over to the demon seeing the same expression.

"Jack Frost, say what?" As I took a step forward Felix throws down whatever he was holding and steps in front of me. I take two steps back and sit on the floor with my head down trying not to make it obvious that I hide whatever he dropped behind me.

"You hit our brother's G.I.U. with that vessel of yours! How did you know it was him? Who sent you to assassinate him? Us?"

"If you're talking about that near miss I had when I just got here… that was an accident. They almost hit me! Then the other ship started to shoot at…" What's up with the royals never letting you finish your sentences?!

"It was no near miss for our brother and there were no other ships. A human you say?" I keep my mouth shut and nod. I'm glad that snowed haired Jack Frost stopped talking and Aro began again. "That will require some study. Caius, Marcus, Demetri follow me to the ship while Jane, Alec and Felix take care of them. Bring Katitie back to the Charted Area." Before they can beam away, I hear Jack Frost or Caius say something along the lines of "will personally enjoy pulling you apart to see what you're made of."

"Stay down where you are. Jane, bring the others over here." Felix walks around to Leah, picking her up and putting a collar around her neck. "We wouldn't want you changing into that ugly fur ball, would we now?" Throwing her by my side I help her up. Jane, Felix, and Alec all stand shoulder to shoulder staring down at us.

Alice lets out a laugh while looking over at me and smirks.

"What's so funny Oracle?"

"Well Jane, you're about to get your ssa handed to you by a Human. Oh and look out behind you!" I took this chance to grab the weapon Felix dropped from behind me and point it to at the back of their heads. As they turn back around they look at me stunned. Felix takes a step towards me but the demon grabs him from the back, holding both of his hands down. Jane glares, causing everyone behind me to groan in pain. What is that?! I shoot the gun at her and out come this blinding yellow light hitting her in the chest. Alec growls and makes his way towards me but Emmett has him in a head lock within seconds.

"Don't move! Or I'll fill you full of..." What the hell was this stuff anyways, "little yellow bolts of light!" Rosalie sucks her teeth, grabbing the gun away from me and pushing me on the floor.

"Kcuf Rosalie! Do something! Have you forgotten they have power that can bring us down?!" Alice hands me her ear piece before dancing away to help the doctor with Leah… Umm, weird much?

"Pilot?"

"Yes Human?"

"Its Bella… And can you close the beam me up thing? I don't think we can afford any more people onboard right now." There's a pause in our communications. I look over to see the Doctor talking to her on a TV screen that they have placed all around the ship.

"Okay Bella, I'll close off the Transfer Beam. Anything else?"

"Yes, Pilot if you can please…"

"Call me Esme." The demon lets out a growl and yells out that it isn't time for meet and greets.

"Esme, please open the docking door and vacuum every living thing out of here in one minute. After that, do anything you can to get us out of here." I drop the ear piece and run to the nearest hallway, closing the door halfway. Everyone except for Alice looks horrified. Alice, Leah, and the doctor run toward me while Emmett throws his guy to the wall and grabs Rose throwing her over his shoulder. The demon followed Emmett and joined us seconds later. Just as our door closes the Guards start to pound, banging and screaming for us to open up.

I watch as the back door open and start to throw everything small in the room out. Closing my eyes I bury my head into someone's chest and wait for it all to be over.

"Bella… I have spent four degrading years aboard this ship and now I'm finally free. I don't know who you are, where you're from or what you want, but if you do anything to threaten my freedom I will kill you." The demon... He hugs me closer to his cold body.

_**Hours later**_

"We should find the pack"

"We should leave orbit now, deeper into the Uncharted Territories." We're all in what looks like a small cafeteria. Everyone starts talking about what to do next while I write in my journal.

_July 12_

_Continued…_

_And there is life out here dad… Strange, astonishing, psychotic life but I think you'll actually like them. You have Emmett who's as big as a bear but soft as a bunny. He still doesn't trust me fully but I don't blame him. I've been told his kind is very aggressive. I still don't know why he and Rose are onboard. He's mated to the Queen Barbie Bitch Rosalie. She saved him and they been together ever since. She hates my guts and would very much like to eat them but Emmett won't let her._

_Then there's Carlisle. He's a doctor so I'm covered. He's never seen or operated on a human before but he already helped with a bruise on my head. His wife is Esme. They both are here because interspecies marriages are illegal in Volterra. Esme is the pilot by the way. She reminds me of you. She's watching me everywhere I walk on the ship to make sure I don't fall or get lost._

_Then there's Jasper. He scares the living daylights out of me! He is a Five Star General. Youngest ever known to their kind and ours too. Funny because him and Carlisle have no pulse! Weird, right? I'm guessing Carlisle and him are vampires, Demons/Angels or something?_

_Alice. I can tell we're going to be friends… so she says. She's a seer. I asked her to read my palms and she glared at me. Emmett said that means something totally different to their species. She has a mate but won't tell me who. I think it's one of those people we lost in the escape pod. (Long story, dad. I'll tell about you later.)_

_Then there is Leah and her little brother Seth who slept the whole day! I didn't know he was on board. They don't understand the word werewolves but I told her that's what we called her kind. She has a boyfriend named Sam and she's waiting for him to get back. She's here because her pack is too lager for the Volturi liking. They've been here for over two years! Everyone but Esme and Carlisle is my age if not younger._

_I miss you dad! I'm trying to find a way home. Maybe with all these journals I could write the next big SyFy series._

"Hey Bella!" I look up to see everyone looking at me. "We're going to pick up the Pack! It'll take us two syad to reach there. In that time, you think you can tell us more about this Earth?" Smiling up at Seth, I close my journal and take out my laptop. Thank you Apple for solar power computers! My internet might not work but that doesn't mean I don't have all the movies, books, and music I downloaded before this trip.

* * *

Did you like it?! Can you see where this is going? Are Alec, Felix, and Jane dead? What's will happen with the Volturi kings? Whose agent 3?

**P.S: Please don't forget to review! Any question please feel free to ask. Every week I'll be putting out one chapter. **


	3. Episodes 3: Deliciously Wolfy

Hey everyone. Thanks for enduring this story. Finally you're going to meet 'The Pack'. Please enjoy! (P.S: Other language are written backwards but it's still in English)

***All character belongs to SM. No copyright intended. Mentions some… few characters from other books, movies, songs/lyrics and I also do not own them.**

**.**

**NeverEnding: Season 1**

**Episodes 3: Deliciously Wolfy**

**Presented by Future Television**

**Written by LoveMeDarlinO.o**

**Inspired**** by Ginger Snaps and Cursed**

**Edited and Beta by Mortal-Paralight20**

**.**

* * *

Summary: Have you ever wondered if we're really alone in this universe? Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main; Seasons come and go, but we will never change. "Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan, _an Astronaut_. I got sucked into a Blackhole when Jupiter, along with its sixty-six moons, exploded. Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe on this alien ship, _a jail ship_, full of strange alien life forms_. Help me!_ Listen, please. Is there anybody out there that can help me? I'm being hunted by an insane being, _a Volturi leader_. I'm doing everything I can. But, in the end, I'm just looking for a way home."

* * *

_**Last Time on NeverEnding**_

"Hey Bella!" I look up to see everyone looking at me. "We're going to pick up the Pack! It'll take us two syad to reach there. In that time, you think you can tell us more about this Earth?" Smiling up at Seth, I close my journal and take out my laptop. Thank you Apple for solar power computers! My internet might not work but that doesn't mean I don't have all the movies, books, and music I downloaded before this trip.

"Sure Seth! On my home planet we have something called…"

_**3 Syad Later**_

Have you ever gotten that feeling when you wake up that something bad is going to happen? That nagging sensation is in the back of my mind and its starting to make my eye twitch. As Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Leah, and I wait in the shipping dock to transfer down to Wexford I couldn't help to feel my journey home just gottena step longer. I'm starting to miss home.

Due to the turbulence Katitie starts to shake and drive nose first into the commerce planet, Wexford, my first alien planet to explore since I was sucked into this thrillers universe.

"Pilot! I thought we were going to take transfer pods down to get the Mutts! Why are we descending?" I can never tire of hearing Rose' annoying sadistic voice early in the morning… "Katitie never landed on a Planet before! What's going on?! Why couldn't we take one of the transport pods down?"

The CS turned on showing everyone else that's on the ship but not with us: Esmé in her piloting chair, Alice picking out fresh clothes for Leah's friends; and Seth preparing food for his brothers.

"I've spotted a Guard Investigation Unit close by and assume coming closer to the planet would increase the probabilities of them not seeing us." Esmé begun, "But I wasn't counting on the getting pulled into the planet because any ship near the atmosphere will be drawn in. A trick they use to get passing vessels to stop by. It's a commerce planet so they're expecting us to shop, pay for parking or coughing, and charge for every other small thing."

"What?"

"I am not a tape-recorder, Dear. I'm afraid I will not be repeating myself. Now please hold on to something grounded." Once again my self-preservation did not kick in until it was too late. Everyone expect Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie grabbed onto the closest thing to them while I fell to the ground, trying to figure out why Katitie never landed onto a planet.

"My neck… My back… My neck and my back!" What type of landing was that? Jasper, Carlisle, and Rose were still standing while I was beneath Leah who was in wolf form and Emmett was hanging onto Rose's hover chair upside down. Alice… she's cussing at whatever God they have for her people because of her torn dress and Esmé eventually turned off her CS, looking traumatized. As for Seth, he was trying to obey the 30 second rule by inhaling everything that had fallen off the table. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

"Where's the Human?" Esmé asks as Communication Screen comes back on.

"Underneath Leah's fat ssa! Do me a favor… Stay… Don't move… Stay right there Mutt... Good girl!"

"Rose!"

After everyone calmed down, righted themselves, or gotten a weight lifted off of their backs in my case, we decided only 6 of us will go in search of the pack; Jasper, Leah, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and me. As the doors open, we notice we're in the middle of a thick brown mud lake. Great…

"We're in mud! We're under mud…" Barbie yelled while turning to hover back deeper into the ship. I think she might have broken something because my eyes started twitching again but more uncontrollably. It feels like it's melting my brain standing near Rosalie when she is ranting. Aliens couldn't actually be doing something to my brain, could they?

"You are from Eragon! They are highly aquatic." Leah glared at her. As they augured I started to make mud ball.

"Aquatic – that's water, not mud! Mud is... MUD! You can't breathe in it, you can't move in it. It holds you, grabs you, and sucks you down! You wanna know about mud…? I know about mud!" I think she wanted to go on but my mud ball connected straight in her face. Everyone turns to look at me while I whistle, walking on to my first alien planet. She is not going to ruin this for me.

"The girl knows mud…" I continue to walk through the mud, ignoring Rosalie's yells, and move toward land. As I walk, I notice the mud isn't as thick as it looks, more like a mud bath than quick sand or sinkhole. Trending through the mud I hit land and a wall of back to back colossal trees appears in front of me. "Kinda like Louisiana or Dagobah."

"Dagobah?" I jumped twenty feet in the air and let out a yelp. The deep velvet voice shocked the piss out of me… Literally. I could hear my crew mate running toward me and shouting out something that couldn't reach my ear. My eye started to twitch and the nagging in the back of my mind came to life once again. I'll have to apologize to Rosalie mentally later for blaming my twitch on her annoyingly beautiful voice.

Please hurry.

I turned to my left to see a group of boys standing there with smirks gawking down at me. They looked like Seth and Leah but some looked different.

"Yeah, Dagobah, That's where Yoda lives." I took a step back, not sure whether to fight or flight. I miss home where if I felt threaten I could use paper spray, call the cops, or use a stun gun. I miss my dad and the few friends that I did have. I even miss going into work! I'm brought out of my musing by Carlisle touching my face. Once again I screamed and jump back.

"You are leaking, Bella. I think we should get you inside." Carlisle touches my face again only to pull back with a tear drop. I watch as he carefully put it into a small tube and into his pocket.

"Sam! You broke her." Leah punches the big guy that spoke for the first time and looks at me worried. I can't help but laugh. Of course, aliens don't know what crying is or know what tears are.

"I'm not broken. I'm crying. Water comes out of my people's eyes when they are really sad, scared, or joyfully." I gave her a reassuring small and wipe the rest of my tears away.

"Such unusual defects you humans have. And you say you want to go back to this planet of pain and suffering?" I told Jasper about our wars, diseases, government, and monthly bills. It was the first time I have ever seen him show any other emotion than boredom. To say he was shocked, intrigued, and memorized all at the same time is an understatement.

"Well you guys don't have chocolate." He looks at me with another blank expression and I knew he'll be in my room tonight. Ever since we watched 300 and Troy we've been closer.

"Bella! This is my boyfriend's pack; their alpha Sam, his beta Jared and Paul." My mouth goes dry as I look over their barely concealed and beyond extraordinary physique. "Collin and Brady are Sam adoptive sons." They give me a small wave which I somewhat return. "Jacob is little alpha and his best friends Embry and Quil. Seth and I are with them." I look at the last three people she points at. They look kind and goofy enough for me. More like the jocks that I went to school with but a little more God like. I feel as if I should bow in their presence.

BELLA!

The nagging in the back of my head starts to tell me to run. These people seem nice enough so I ignore it while I said hi to everyone.

STOP!

As we make our way back to the ship, I froze. The twitch returned full force and my head was pounding.

LOOK UP!

Something in the trees behind us then moved. He looks at me, his eyes a curious shade of hazel, almost black. He's dazzling, with a strong jaw and soft mouth, chiseled lines. His eyes then met mine. Never in my life, as short as it was, have I had such an instinctual response to someone. I feel as though I can do nothing other than give my heart, my life and my soul to him. Then he licks his lips and my knees almost gave way. Not because he just wet his lips but it was the way he did it. It was like he's tasting the air… like he's tasting me. The way his top lip elevates slightly, almost like a snarl, adds to the intense look he's giving me right then. It's a phenomenon that I haven't simply fallen in the mud. Just like that… He was gone.

RUN!

The pain in the back of my head and the twitching goes away with that last warning. I turn to the ship and run to catch up with everyone else. As I run I can still feel the set of eyes on the back of my head but also as if I'm leaving something important behind. Jacob, Embry, and Quil flash me a smile and we continue to walk in a line of four until we're safely in the ship.

_**Unknown POV**_

As everyone is eating their food cubes, she stays on the side writing in something I've never seen before. Leah says it's what humans call a journal. You record everything you want in it by using a stick they call a pencil. I inch closer trying not to be seen and look at what she's writing.

_July 15_

_Continue_

_Such a female dog you know! I hope Leah doesn't see that, but still! She ran me over with that damn hover chair eleven times already dad!_

_I've __miss__ you Charlie… And I wanna go home. I __try__ to stay strong but it's starting to get to me. The Rain, Chocolate, My Own Clothes. I'll kill __myself__ if Alice plays Bella Barbie again. My Vostok wiring is totally ruined! The __communication's__ somehow connected to the main power drive! So if the communication doesn't work so doesn't the Vostok! Who built this thing? __Well__… __they're__ fired once I get back! If I ever get back… Night Charlie… I'm going to listen to the __lullabies__ you downloaded for me so I can sleep._

_July 16_

_Yesterday I went on to my first planet… It's called Wexford a commerce planet which means a whole planet that's a mall or garage sale. Sounds unbelievable uh? Then you won't believe they charge us 94.768,49 for parking! I think that's almost a half a million in our world. Paul and Jared did this thing on the computer so all the charges go to Volturi. Lol! Just another way to piss them off._

_I told you about the pack yesterday but WOW! I feel like I'm living in a frat house all over again. Jared is pinning over his mate Kim but he's a joker (Yes soul mate are real dad), Paul is __biggest__ hot-head in the universe, Collin and Brady couldn't be any more different. One of them is loud and __is __now __Emmett's best-friend, __helping __him __set__ up pranks all over __the __place__ while the other is __quiet__ and hangs around Jasper. Jacob and I are quickly becoming good friends. But for some reason he's been trying to look deep into my eyes. Ever since what __happened__ on the planet yesterday I rather keep my eyes to myself. Quil and Embry are… Quil and Embry. Embry is friendlier and seems to hangout in Paul's room a lot at night. Quil is a sex offender in every shape and form._

_I found out why Emmett is in the lifers prison too. He was the General of __his__ deployed group but they __were__ attacked by some larger monster called Wabakey (He __described__ it as an overgrown hairless bear). On this side of the universe they take the captains (or whoever __is__ the highest command at the time) most go down with the ship or crew. If not, you will be tortured to death which can last up to 18 or 20 years. Rosalie was running by and saved __his __life… They both __were__ captured but in Rose's case recaptured and placed aboard Katitie, where they __got__ to know each other more. It's a sad world out here, Dad._

_I still haven't figured out why Alice or Jasper are here… They both seem to avoid each other as much as possible too._

She stops writing and covers up her journal when a Mutt comes to sit next to her.

"Seth; what a surprise. I see you're having something to eat. Is this your third helping or your fourth?" Smiles are exchanged and I sneak away from them. In the communication center stands Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Sam, and Leah.

"I didn't know he was your Imprint mutt." Leah and Sam stiffen while glaring at her.

"He has not imprinted yet. There is a possibility that he may not imprint at all. So Rose… when are you going to stop being a female dog?!" I know for sure that she heard Bella say that around plenty of times. I walked out of the room as Jasper and Emmett try to hold Rose back from biting off Leah's head.

As I walk along the 17 corridor I sense two other beings in the next hall.

"Are you ashamed of me?" the first voice yells.

"Keep your voice down! And no I'm not… you're my imprint I could never be ashamed," a much deeper voice replies. "I'm really starting to accept this."

"Then why keep our imprint a secret?!" This is some viable information that I can use later on. The two voices got smaller and smaller as they walk into one of the storage rooms.

As I start making my way down to my room I run into the two smallest of the pack. They seem to be unwrapping something.

"Sorry, R2. We'll have to finish this later." Ah R2. Bella's personal droid. It's been said that she damaged it her first day here. So far she has done more damage to it than actually making it better. It had what humans called 'duct tape' wrapped around his entire right leg and nails hammered randomly into its core.

"Humans have the weirdest names, Brady. She said she named him after something named Star War… Last time I checked, stars can't battle with each other." Shaking their head, they get up with the rest of the duct tape and continue to tape Quil onto the wall upside down. "Now you and I both know no one ever comes this far down! What are you going to tell daddy about us not behaving?" Trying to hide my laughter as I continue to walk.

As I reach my room, I close and secure the door. Today has been an upsetting day. I walk over to my instrument and continue to play my latest composition.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella wake up!" I jump out of my bed and look around. The lullaby I heard last night before bed suddenly disappeared. Alice was in my room and 15 people I didn't know were standing outside looking in on me. I look over to Alice confused. She then stands and close the door. "Bella, we've entered the 84RED without noticing. We need to get you to the piloting station until we've pass it by in the morning."

"What?" I don't think my translator micros are up yet because I couldn't grasp a word she just said.

"You remember that movie you showed us your first day on board about the full moon and wolves?" I nod my head still looking at her crazy. Red riding hood and Underworld. "We have 10 wolves on board and we're surrounded by 84 moons. Those people out there are takeout… you will be too if I don't get you locked up in…" She opens the curtains that lead to a peephole and looked outside at the surrounding captivating red moons, "5 setunim!"

I blinked once and then I blinked twice, three times followed but a fourth. The fifth blink was interrupted as a soul crunching howl coming from below us. Oh shit!

To Be Continued!

How did you like it? Who is the Unknown POV? The next Chapter will be all for the Pack and the Cullens. I can tell you now that the next chapter will be Dark. Humans versus The Pack… Tell me what you think or who do you think is going to win?


	4. Episode 4: Sons of Moon

Okay Fans I hope you loved the other chapters. Sorry this took so long! Never again, I'll try to get them out sooner. I'm giving you a warning again… This chapter isn't the nicest one in the bunch. They'll be fighting, blood, and revilement. Thank you for reading and enjoy! (P.S: Other language are written backwards but it's still in English)

***All character belongs to SM. No copyright intended. Mentions some… few characters from other books, movies, songs/lyrics and I also do not own them. Yes this story had pieces of Farscarpe, Wrong Turn, and Ginger Snaps in it. Future chapters will have more non horror movie references.**

* * *

**.**

**NeverEnding: Season 1**

**Episodes 4: Sons of Moon**

**Presented by Future Television**

**Written by LoveMeDarlinO.o**

**Edited and Beta by Mortal-Paralight20**

**.**

Summary: Have you ever wondered if we're really alone in this universe? Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main; Seasons come and go, but we will never change. "Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan, _an Astronaut_. I got sucked into a Blackhole when Jupiter, along with its sixty-six moons, exploded. Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe on this alien ship, _a jail ship_, full of strange alien life forms_. Help me!_ Listen, please. Is there anybody out there that can help me? I'm being hunted by an insane being, _a Volturi leader_. I'm doing everything I can. But, in the end, I'm just looking for a way home."

* * *

_**Last Time on NeverEnding**_

I blinked once and then I blinked twice, three times followed but a fourth. The fifth blink was interrupted me a soul crunching howl coming from below us. Oh shit!

"Get me the hell outta here, Alice!" As we made a run for the door I grab random things I might need. Two of them being a flare gun I found inside my Vostok two days ago and a backpack I haven't opened yet.

_**Currently on NeverEnding**_

_**Bella's POV**_

As we make our way down the corridor, I wonder where those people disappeared off to.

"Alice, when you said takeout..." I start, leaving the question hanging.

"As in, they got lost in the uncharted territories and we invited them on. Esme was so busy mothering them that she took a left at planet Kentaray instead of a right. When they found out we were the Lifers ship that escaped, 12 of them wanted to turn us in while the other two were indifferent and one was a kid." She stops walking and turns me so we're face to face. Her scary gray eyes glaze over before she focuses on me again. "Bella, it's them or us… You'll understand more when I get you to safety." She starts down the hall again but something's off.

I pick up my pace as Alice turns into a part of the ship I've never seen before. Punching in a few numbers and putting her hand on a scanner, the door opens for Alice and I. One walkway leads to the middle of the room which has a circular booth with a giant CS covering one side of the wall while the other has full of buttons and a huge stirring wheel. Wow, the Piloting Center. Another howl runs through the room as Alice makes her exit. I sigh in relief. It's far away from where I am now.

"Katitie, show me every movement aboard at this time." I move closer to finally see Esme in person after over a week of being onboard. As I walk closer, something on the screen catches my attention. What the hell?!

"Esme…"

_**Unknown POV Aboard Katitie**_

This has got to be my worst day aboard this blasted vessel so far. One minute I'm training on the sky deck and the next I'm feeling the power of the 84RED's! These wolves will eat this ship whole before they can phase completely. Making my way up one of the corridor I stop mid step. I watch as a group of 9 catch on that something's happening, their nervousness being an intoxicating aroma in the air, but I know that they will soon be overcome with fear. Nervousness leads to panic and all the delicious and mouthwatering emotions in between.

They stand, looking around at the pack. The five females are pushed behind the four males. It's stimulating, watching the males protecting the females like this. Kind of pathetic too... On my planet, we do not protect the females because they can protect themselves. In fact, many feel insulted if you try, with the exception of your mate. I hide behind a package crate, just watching and relaxing, feeling the magic begin working inside of the pack. It's moving slowly and it's easy to imagine it slowly infusing each and every cell. Seth's on his hands and knees already, his breath coming out in unfathomable pants, edged with growls that are becoming more and more distinct. His back arches, the sounds of bones breaking and reforming echoing and filling the ship's interior. I'm simply captivated with the sight and thoughts.

He just seems to get bigger, his shape blurring faster, his glowing eyes and teeth elongating before their eyes. I look over to the rest of the pack, seeing as they're with Seth on the floor, backs arched and muscles that shouldn't be on a regular wolf standing proud. The eyes are all wolf, forms shuddering and blurring, growing to accommodate the monster that they hold hidden within them.

The Forks people decide to run. About time! Those people living so close to the La Push wolves… You would have thought that they knew what to do by now. I stay in the shadows and follow them to an empty detention holding cell. As they shut the door I move to hide into the corner behind the bed with the females huddled in the other corner, terror written on their faces, whimpering and clutching each other. In other words, being completely useless and doing exactly what I expect from them. The boys are busy moving furniture in front of the door, barricading the door with a heavy dresser and a wardrobe to help strengthen it against the upcoming onslaught.

A crash, wall smashing, and the distinctive sound of claws through skin is the next thing I hear. Time stops as I look at the now gaping open wall, wood and metal hanging there, dripping with deep crimson. The four remaining girls stare in shock at the spot where their friend had stood just seconds before as they watch the wolves they are spattered in her blood, their blonde manes dripping and caked with it. The girl has lost part of her leg, her knee having caught on the punctured wooded frame and whoever had caught her not having the patience to do anything more than drag and force. It dangles on a jagged piece of wood and to me, it looks comical just hanging there, still dripping with rapid flowing blood.

Then all Marcus breaks loose. One of the males yells out for the girl and jumps out of the hole in the wall. All thought and intelligence must have left him and I snort. I wonder what he was going to do, piece her back together with human Bella 'Duct Tape'? Unsurprisingly, he's caught mid-flight. A russet blur of giant fur shoots across in front of him and takes his head off with one snap of its jaw. The rest of him is finished off by black baby balls of fur with colossal claws. Even in wolf from I can't tell the little spawns of Caius apart.

_**(AN: Just for a piece of information in between this chapter. Caius is the meanest Volturi so instead of Satan they have Caius for their devil. As for Marcus breaking loose, it's when someone does something out of love or something stupid or goes into depression. Marcus isn't stupid but is notorious for when his mate died that he wasn't very stable about it. You'll have more information about in later chapters. Aro or Oh my Aro is more of a God like figure to people in Volterra or is ruled/follow by them.)**_

The Pack starts to make its way through the hole and I take it as my cue to leave. Waiting for them all to be faced away from me, I slip out and move once again unnoticed and unwanted.

As I walk into the Control Room I see Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. They're discussing where certain members of the ship are and if they should go and find them.

"Alice, if you'll please follow me up to my lab. The pack will need medical attention, our support, and assistance when they phase back." Carlisle's always the caring one. Always takes you in with open arms. "Being under the influence of the 84RED Moons this long is never health and may have some life threatening side effect." Alice nods and follows Carlisle out without paying any attention my way. As always…

"Finally we're alone!" Rose huffs and hugs her mate, Emmett, to her. Oh Marcus, help us all… I don't know how he does it! I would have killed Rose within days of being mated to her. Behind closed doors she treats him like a King, her life and world. In public, she acts as if he's below her. Not worth the air she breathes or the ground she walks on.

Just then the smallest of the Forks group of 15, now six, come running by. As she sees Rose and Emmett she runs to them and holds on to Emmett's leg, telling them how her parents were just eaten by the big bad wolfs. Big Mistake! Rosalie and Emmett's eyes flash and glaze over. Emmett picks up the little girl, putting her on his waist, smiling down at her. He pulls Rose into his other side and shares a passionate kiss with her. They start toward the exit with the child.

Poor child won't survive the night… Since I came onboard, I knew that Rosalie and Emmett were the famous Emerald Rose couple. Rumors have it that Rose can't bear young ones because of what her cousin did to get the throne from her. She went to a specialized doctor that gave her a proven remedy. Once she found her mate, she will be able to conceive in love, peace, and happiness… only catch was that they'll have to sacrifice a child nine and under every time they wish to consume their relationship in hopes to become pregnant. Eating the arm and legs while the child is still alive, bathe or shower in their blood, chop up the meat and muscle to use it as lubricate… I shudder at the thought of the other details. For the love of Marcus, I wouldn't want to be in the same corridor as them when they start.

As I'm making my way back the sky deck, I run into the pack once again but this time, it was only three of them and two Forks girls. As I get closer, I notice that they're actually from La Push. Thankfully, only a few has the genes to become beasts of the night.

"Jared, baby, is that you?" The light brown wolf lets out a whimper and move closer to the smaller of the two. "I've been looking everywhere for you… This is my friend, Emily Young. She helped me sneak onto the Forks ship and helped rewire their system to lead us here." She points at the girl next to her before slowly taking a step closer to the mutt. When she reaches him, he phases back into his normal self with a bark, lying on the floor naked and trembling.

"Kim!" That's all he can say before passing out where he lies. The larger black wolf turns to the only female wolf and speaks to her with their mind link. She butts Kim with her nose before picking up Jared carefully into her mouth and making her way out, probably taking him to Carlisle and Alice. Kim hurries behind them, leaving Sam and Emily unaccompanied. Emily seems frozen in place with fear while Sam stays to make sure the rest of his pack doesn't eat Kim's friend.

Emily moves to look at Sam underneath her lashes while Sam never stops staring at her. Their eyes connect and go wide.

"Oh my Aro," Sam phases back into his normal self without much of a flinch, never breaking eye contact with his imprint. Her eyes drift down his body before she reaches his face again and says, "I thought your imprint was the only one that could help during the 84RED's…"

_HELP HER!_ My mind screams at me.

Her… Bella? But she's in the Piloting Center! Only seven people aboard know where it's at and only five know the code to get in. I take in a sharp breath, noticing that I saw Esme leave the room earlier to check out the shields. I take off towards the PC hoping that I get there on time. Bella…

"Bella! No!"

TOO LATE!

_**Bella POV in Piloting Center (PC)**_

Stop with the noise already! They weigh on my nerves. I can feel my body tense with every painful scream and every howl. My head pounds with the concern and my own anguish. All the suffering is going on above and below me. The whole ship has probably been eaten by now. I yell at them and plead with them to go away, to stop the screaming, to stop howling, seeing as I am getting annoyingly angry with their insolence.

I try to keep quiet. Maybe they'll leave if they think I'm not here. I curl up in a ball in the corner of the booth, barely breathing. I don't move. The screaming continues as the howling grows louder outside. I wait, then wait some more. Even when the need to pee is painful, I don't move. I hope they will leave me alone. They don't.

The walls seem to shake with every scream and retract with every howl. I stare at the walls for hours on end as the howls and screams crawl up, down and sideways through me. I've lost my family. I've lost my friends. I've lost sleep. I've lost bacon and chocolate. I've lost television—even though it was all pointless back then. But most of all, I've lost hope.

There has to be a way to turn off this CS. If not, I'll go insane. Getting up and looking at the screen once again, I see four of the pack members upstairs, two of the smallest down in the cargo bay and two of them now in human form, making out… I so saw that one coming. One more with an unknown girl and another with Carlisle and Alice in Carlisle's lab working on Jared. I touch the blue triangular button to see if maybe it'll shut off the screen but it just blanks out to another part of the ship. Oh lord! The biggest of the wolves are alone with a beautiful tanned girl. They stand there, staring into each other eyes. I hit a yellow square button, not wanting to see her get eaten by the black wolf. This time, the screen goes to the Kitchen. I let out a sigh and sit down, staring at the screen. I thought Esme said only movement can be seen on the screen before she left to check out some shield…? I look closer and freeze in place.

The brunette's facing the monitor, eyes wide and mouth open to let out a scream but nothing comes out. A set of lips are attached to her neck and drops of blood running down her shoulder. I watch as her face loses its pink color, her eyes rolling back as tears fall, and her body finally goes limp. Letting the body drop, it turns to look up at the ceiling, letting out a chuckle. The screen moves with its movement and shows legs dangling from the ceiling. Its mouth opens wide and clamps down on male's leg.

I started to push more buttons, not wanting to see it make its final kill, only to open up a second and third screen. Hearing the male scream, I look back to the first screen on reflex.

Blood rushes into its mouth, running over its face. IT tears and bites, bones breaking beneath its teeth, tender flesh swallowed down with his blood. IT shakes its head, tearing the limb away until there's nothing left of it. IT then went for the stomach, more blood, more flesh. With the male's chest torn away and his arms and his face, it went after the rest of him. His skull crush and pop between its teeth, brains leaking. IT laps them up and then stares down at his ruined form.

"You truly are a monster!" I look away for the screen to be met with Rosalie and Emmett eating away at a child's arms while she cries for them to stop. My face bleaches, not knowing if I should look at the last screen… I choose not to and look back to the monster I once considered a friend. "Why? The moons only affect the body… not the mind."

Then IT lifts its head up and looks straight at me, my heart jumping into my chest as I turn to look at the last screen, seeing a shadow outside the PC. Tears start to follow down my face freely as I look back to my friend on the first screen. He's gone from the room but the screen follows IT outside the Piloting Center. Hearing the keys being punched in and the door start in open, I fall to me knees, waiting for my pending doom.

"Bella, you know my secret now… I can't have that." ITS eyes are black and his face is hard as stone. IT starts towards me full speed as I close my eyes and let out a final scream.

"Bella! No!"

_**Alice POV**_

"Leah, please just calm down. I'm sure Sam is fine." While Carlisle's trying to confront one of the mutts and the other two are playing kisses face, I'm busy trying to piece together random visions. I walk to the cabinets, taking out random items. "Is someone dying, seer?" Carlisle asks me.

I look to where Carlisle, Leah, Jared and his mate are gawking. On the table laid surgical equipment to repair an army, from amputation saws to chisels. I move away from the table, only to get hit with a vision.

_"I don't know your customs for these situations, nor that I care. So, I'll give you the Eragon Ceremony of Passage and be done with it. Isabella M Swan, valued friend... now wait a minute, valued friend is a bit of a stretch. Isabella Marie Swan, unwelcome shipmate, may you have safe transport to the Ever Realm. Actually, not our Ever Realm. No, that's for Eargonians. Go find your own Ever Realm. With the Ceremony of Passage complete, I declare you officially dead, and claim all your possessions for myself," Rosalie then hovers away with Emmett not far behind her._

_"Oh, Aro! Come on, Rose! Don't you have a heart?! Oh sorry I forgot your people don't come equipped with one." Jacob growls._

The vision comes and goes within seconds of itself so no one notices. Bella was dead? How? Leah gives me an inpatient shove, snapping me out of it.

"Its… Need our help…"

_NO! It's written in the stars._

I look up at the CS screen, knowing that he's messed up again. But it doesn't seem to clear the fuzzy vision of the mystery man following us around.

"Alice, snap out of it. Who's hurt? We should go get them. Alice…" I shove Carlisle aside and look sadly at Leah to cover my tracks.

"Sam is going to attack his imprint. That's all I see… unless something happens during or after quantum-burst." I turn back to the CS as Leah starts jabbering about how Sam is going to finally imprint on her. Poor girl has it all wrong.

Another vision comes. I smile at the CS, knowing that he knows I'm looking, and then send a glare toward the dark shadow that seems to know how to avoid my vision. Agent 3.

* * *

Poor Bella! Wait a minute who is the Unknown POV? What happened between Sam and Emily? Where's Jasper and Esme? Who are the two wolves making out in human form? Do you guys remember Agent 3? Most of all… Who's trying to make a Happy Meal out of Bella? _**Find out next time on NeverEnding! **_Give a review or two and thanks for reading!


	5. Episodes 5: I'm Hurting

Hey everyone! Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did because I enjoyed writing it for you. Here is chapter 5 and don't forget to tell me what you think! (P.S: Other language are written backwards but it's still in English)

***All character belongs to SM. No copyright intended. Mentions some… few characters from other books, movies, songs/lyrics and I also do not own them. **

**.**

**NeverEnding: Season 1**

**Episodes 5: I'm Hurting**

**Presented by Future Television**

**Written by LoveMeDarlinO.o **

**Inspired by Hide-and-Seek in Twilight **

**Edited and Beta by No One! I just wanted to put this chapter out...**

**.**

Summary: Have you ever wondered if we're really alone in this universe? Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main; Seasons come and go, but we will never change. "Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan, _an Astronaut_. I got sucked into a Blackhole when Jupiter, along with its sixty-six moons, exploded. Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe on this alien ship, _a jail ship_, full of strange alien life forms_. Help me!_ Listen, please. Is there anybody out there that can help me? I'm being hunted by an insane being, _a Volturi leader_. I'm doing everything I can. But, in the end, I'm just looking for a way home."

* * *

**_Last Time on NeverEnding_**

"Bella. You know my secret now… I can't have that." IT eyes were black and face hard as wood. IT started towards me full speed as I closed my eyes and let out a finally scream.

"Bella! No!"

**_Now on NeverEnding_**

**_Bella POV_**

Once my throat dried up I had no choice but to stop yelling. I took a deep breath allowing the tears to flow down my face. I missed home. Earth. The United States of America. Hell, I miss England, Japan, and Canada too. My truck, my room, my secret stash of chocolates, which I hope isn't molded by the time I get home, if I ever get home. My lip trembled at the thought of never going home again.

"Finally you've stop. Did you not listen to Carlisle's History of Katitie? The Piloting Center is soundproof or in other words screaming and yelling proof!" I shrieked again shocked but not really at the word but the voice. It wasn't Jasper that spoke. A nagging in the back of my head was telling me I was safe but I couldn't believe it. My eye twitched with fresh tears but I force myself to stop.

"Oh Isabella, is that the thanks I get for reviling myself to save your life? So be it." I heard footsteps heading towards the door. Taking the chance I opened my eyes to see the figure strutting away from me. That figure… I know that figure…

_"Something in the trees behind us then moved. He looked at me, his eyes a curious shade of hazel, almost black. He was dazzling, with a strong jaw and soft mouth, chiseled lines. He's eyes then met mines. Never in my life, as short as it was, had I had such an instinctual response to someone. I felt as though I could do nothing other than give my heart, my life and my soul to him. Then he licked his lips and my knees almost gave way. Not because he just wet his lips but it was the way he did it. It was like he was tasting the air… like he was tasting me. The way his top lip elevated slightly, almost like a snarl, added to the intense look he was giving me right then. It was a phenomenon that I hadn't simply fallen in the mud. Just like that… He was gone."_

With wide eyes I started to move back because the mystery man wasn't moving fast enough towards the door. Something soft and cold grabbed my left hand and wrapped its right hand over my neck with a tight squeeze. Mystery man stop under the now opened door and turned back to me with his hazel eyes deadly. I wanted to get a better look but with the hand around my neck crushing the life out of me, I couldn't pay him that much attention.

"Did you seriously think a push to the ground and a couple of hits could stop me?" Jasper let out a cold empty laugh as he lift me like a rag doll. "Smell so delicious, Bella." Jasper let go out my hand and lifted a lock of my hair. He took a deep breath and moaned.

"Don't!" Mystery man growled out.

"I'm sorry. You're a danger to us all. I have to… I'm not a monster, Bella." Jasper chuckled, softly kissing my neck.

Then my friend, my only true friend here Jasper, brought my flinging wrist up to his mouth and bit down. I let out a soul-ranching scream as mystery man snarled out. He was in front of me in a flash. A crushing blow struck the side of my chest sending me flying away from Jasper. I didn't have time to see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. I don't know if he was trying to help or was mad because Jasper didn't share but he definitely made things worst.

I heard the crunch as my head bashed into the CS. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor. Me being as smart as I thought I was, tried to land on my feet as I fell. I came down too hard on my right foot causing my tibia and fibula to snap and pop out of my skin.

I was too stunned to feel the pain as I fell completely onto the broken glass.

I couldn't breathe as a sudden pain burst from my bitten wrist. It felt as if someone was slowly burning their way up my arm from the inside. I let as a silent scream and I pulled away the skin Jasper had bitten into. I pulled on my veins and muscles trying to get the pain to go away. Bad idea. I must have pulled on something important because the pain stop but my blood pour out like a waterfall. I thanked whatever higher power they had out here and willed myself to die a now painless death. My eyes started to close and I drifted away.

**_Jasper POV_**

Left block, right punch, jump back, push forward. Every move I made he seem to know and counter it with a similar move of his own. My unknown enemy chuckled then shrugged unseen dirt off of his shoulder. As tilt my head I thought of using my speed to attack him from behind and hid my true intentions. I took a fake step forward and watched him turn around blocking the moves I was planning to make.

"A mind reader?" I watched amused as he turned back around and glared. Know thy enemy. "What and who are you?"

He open his mouth to answer but we both heard a sickening snap. Looking down I saw Bella in a pool of her own blood with her wrist clawed open. Arteries, veins, muscles, and smalls pieces of bone laid all around her as my venom slowly left her blood stream.

I move towards her as she took her last breath and held her tightly. Her blood didn't even appeal to me anymore. All I felt was sorrow. The bitter remains of her blood on my lips was pulled me into a pit of sorrow. Her blood was now a taste of sorrow.

"We are now leave the 84RED Moon sector. The effect should be dampening as I have fixed the ships shields. I am now making my way back to the Pilot Center for immediate quantum-burst. Ready yourselves." Esme voice come over a Communication Screen in the corner.

"Esme will be here as soon as the burst finish taking affect… It seems as if you're going to need a cover up." Unknown smirked at me but his emotions screamed something different. He was horrified with the sight before him. As if he actually cared for Bella. Why?

"Her name is Isabella and that's none of your business! Now I'll help clean this mess up if you help me." I looked down at Bella's broken body then back up to the screen. Rose and Emmett were finishing up. The alpha was attacking a beautiful but now deface woman. Paul and Embry ran in holding hands to see what was happening while Sam ran out to leave the woman broken on the floor. The last screen shouldn't have really shocked me but it did. The pixie eyes glazed over and then turns to look straight at me with an understanding smile. I also know it shouldn't have felt that good either. The corner of my lip twitched as she glared to unknown behind me.

"I'll do it," I said.

**_Net (Ten)_**

"I knew you would," Unknown smirked then offered me his hand. "I'm Agent 3."

**_Enin (Nine)_**

I growled and laid Bella's cold body down. A Volturi guard on Katitie?

**_Thgie (Eight)_**

"Yes… We have to suck out the rest of the venom and make it look like the quantum-burst did this" He slowly moved closer.

**_Neves (Seven)_**

"I should kill you and you know I can. So why stand in front of me with a straight face?!" I yelled before charging.

**Xis (Six)**

"I know but if you do your mate and yourself will have to suffer for your mistake. Or should I say another one of your mistakessssss… You know it's true. So why try and attack your only way out?" Agent 3 tilted his head pushing his truly confused emotions toward me as I stopped mid step with my arms by my side.

**_Evif (Five)_**

"What do you want in return?" I felt defeated. Once again I let her down. We can't keep running.

**_Ruof (Four)_**

"Your right. Have you tried asking Carlisle for," I cut him off before he could continue.

"Stay the hell out of my head!"

"You're the one thinking loudly. As for what I want? A favor to keep me being on board a secret between us. You, me, and Alice." He looks down at Bella and frowned. "She probably won't remember much."

**_Eerht (Three)_**

Agent 3 walked over the CS ripping cords left and right. The image of Bella flying into the CS and landing on her feet play out as everything else phased out. "The moons cause interference. Right?" He looked back at me with a smirk and then nodded towards Bella. "Her name is Isabella."

Turning towards BELLA I took her still bleeding arm and brought it towards my mouth once again. As I begun to suck out the remaining venom I thought sorrow isn't as bitter with a second chance.

**_Owt (Two)_**

"Run. It'll look like she didn't hold on casing her to crash into the larger CS. Pity every floor but the lowest level are monitored. We can leave without being seen. And… As for your mess up stairs on the third and fourth level consider it taken care of." Agent 3 face could have been carved of stone but deep down I could feel something. As if he cared…

**_Eno (One)_**

We ran from the room not looking back. As I looked at my new accomplice I couldn't help but to feel as if I just signed my death warrant.

**_Quantum-Burst (Blast Off!)_**

* * *

Poor Bella! Where Jasper and Esme, Check. Remembering Agent 3, Check. Who ordered the Happy Meal, Check. Unknown POV, Check. What's saved until next time: More information about the 84RED's; Sam and Emily; The two wolves making out, Hinted. Yes, it was Jasper that attacked her. No, Jasper wasn't the unknown POV, It was Edward. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it got too bloody in these past two chapter. I'm glad to let you know that's about it for a while. **Stay tune for the next True Blood… Sorry wrong show… _Find out next time on NeverEnding!_**


End file.
